Kyle
"Yes... My good-for-nothing little sister"- Kyle, during Chapter 7: The Inferior Sibling. Kyle is a major character in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series, appearing the the very last scenes of Chapter 5. It is known that his actions set up the storyline for the Kirby: Behind the Scenes , Drawcia's personality and her goal of conquering Dream Land before she joined up with the Dream Warriors. He is the main antagonist of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge and one of the tertiary antagonists of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles, the other being Vincent. History Past Kyle was the first born child of his family. One day out of pure cruelty, Kyle decided to murder his parents but framed his younger sister for it. This resulted in her banishment from the Float Islands. Kyle then tried to rally his family into a rebellion against royal family, however, his relatives heard about the group of Tacs that were massacred by the new king and his army and they refused to go to Dream Land's mainland. Jason, Kyle's uncle, also revealed to his other relatives what he did and the banishment that was on Drawcia then was put on Kyle. He then left the islands, vowing that we would conquer Dream Land one day. About a year afterwards, he met Vincent. Kyle, who was in a frustrated mood since his own family didn't follow his desires and banished him for what he did. He wanted to take his anger out on someone. Kyle believed Vincent to be a weakling, until they battled and Kyle was easily defeated. However, both had evil desires and they joined forces, rallying many evil beings and beasts into his own army. The two then started causing mayhem and destruction in other regions of Popstar, making Kyle and Vincent one of the most dangerous evildoers that Popstar has ever seen. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles Appearance Kyle has a similar appearance to his relatives, including Drawcia. He has goldish blonde hair and he has thick eyebrows are the same color. His eyes are a dark blue in color. He has peach skin and wears a blue robe usually with two pads of armor with spikes on his elbows and a suit of armor over it. However, there are times where he does not wear a suit of armor. Recently, Kyle has received a minor update in his design. His shoulder pads for his armor are similar in style to those of Raven's and he has a white rim around the bottom of his robe. He also now has cape which has a star on it's back. Other than those, his design didn't change very much. Gallery Kyle.jpg|Kyle's original design. kyle.png kyle in pjs.png|kyle in his pjs File:Kyle_ref.png Untitled-7.png|kyle as if he would appear in the games disturbed kyle.png kyl possesd by zero.png kyle in dream selfie.png Personality Kyle is a megalomaniac and he believes he's superior to all except his allies. He also tends to thinks he can never be defeated. He will do anything to conquer Dream Land and will kill anyone in his way, including his own family. Much like his sister, he is shown to have a short, bad temper and he is prone to exploding in anger. Because of his superiority complex, Kyle tends to call those he believes are lower than him "losers". It is shown that Kyle also has a cruel streak and he can be quite cruel to others, except his allies. He also has no problem ordering his minions to attack the innonect inhabitants of Dream Land. It will be revealed in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles that Kyle was not as evil and cruel as he is now, plus reveal that him and Drawcia used to get along pretty well. The origin of his evilness will also be revealed, he accidently found a forbidden book of dark magic and he read it, corupting his kind soul with evil. This evil is what made him kill his parents and place the blame on Drawcia. Abilities Kyle is a swordsman, which is rather odd as he is a Wizendren. Kyle is physically very strong, even to Dedede, Cloud, Waddle Dee and Raven and he can block attacks from all four of them. As a Wizendren, he is skilled at using magic and his magic them is darkness. He reveals that in his battle with Drawcia and Dedede during Chapter 10 that he was holding back because he thought that Dedede and Drawcia wouldn't be very strong. Relationships Trivia *He is the first male Wizendren to appear in the series. *Kyle is based off of King from Rave Master and Mithos Yggdrasill from Tales of Symphonia. As such, Kyle has similar traits to both of them. **Most of Kyle's design was based off of King's, such as wielding a sword and wearing suits of armor. **Some parts of Kyle's twisted personality after he unintentionally read the Book of Darkness was based off of Mithos' personality. **Like King and Mithos, Kyle has blond hair though Kyle's is morely a golden blonde. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wizendrens Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Relatives of the Main Characters